Reigns' Defenses
There are many empires with their own types of defenses during Wartime. Here are several types of defenses. French Empire and Kingdom of Italy Ruler: unknown During Wartime, the French Empire and Kingdom of Italy set up a wall to keep invaders out and late at night. They invade with the secret Midnight Army. Celestial Empire Rulers: Chanterella During Wartime, the Celestial Empire uses military force to stop an invader. Love Empire Ruler: Megan-Back-Up Love Empire uses many of weapons. When it is a large battle, they use swords, guns, cannons, blades, etc. If it is a small battle, they use the Power of Love to weaken their enemies' evilness and strike at them. Their most precious and special weapon is the Love Shield. It can block up to 294,612 feet! Amethyst Empire Rulers: MonsieurJames and CelesteForever Amethyst Empire defends itself with the Amethyst Army. They are a very strong army. They use the special Amethyst Sword that is very powerful and effective. The Russian Empire Ruler: unknown Russia has about two million soldiers all throughout the Russian lands. They have many stationed at each city, town, and area in the country. If there is an invasion coming forth through the west, that means the capital is in danger because it's very close to the western Russian border. They have the guards seeing the invasion dispatch messengers to the next city/town who dispatches it to the next one, and so forth until it reaches the Palace. From then on, the Royal Family, riches, and historic paintings and documents are stashed underground until the invasion is secured or destroyed. Russia has a wall built all around its borders to try and stop invasions. It works kind of like the Great Wall of China. Spain and British Empire Rulers: unknown The Genovian Kingdom block the entrance and go on lock down. The royal family leaves the palace and tells all the guards and soldiers to escort everyone to the country. The royal family then travels to Benoic, a walled city in Genovia. The king and queen tells the guards to guard the palace and make sure nobody enters. The guards lock all the rooms of the palace up. If the enemy forms a siege or enters the kingdom we declare war. The war does not finish until the invaders surrender. Staricia Moonstone Empire Rulers: RavenMiranda and AndrewJam Staricia Moonstone Empire has an unique armor protection and unique weapons by potions of affect. Their potions has special effects in armors and potions. However, if there's an invasion, the emperor and/or empress sends in alert to the guard/soldier captain and the captain will give the residents of the village (from any city of Staricia) attention. After the escort, the residents will had to go a peaceful empire that is alliances with the Staricia Empire, sent them all to any rooms of the secret safety basement, or they would had to move to the country until the war is stopped. The army will had to declare for war if the invader forms an army and/or entered the empire. The army is very strong and have sharp eyes, they use moonstone weapons that are very power and effective! Other coming soon! Category:About Reigns Category:About Kingdoms Category:About Empires Category:About Dynasties Category:Unitz's Defenses